A Secret Worth Sharing
by xjpnsgirlx
Summary: Xavier’s Institute for gifted children is about to get a very special exchange student…
1. Unusual Circumstances

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, or anything of the like. I wish I could though, it's awesome!!!

* * *

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon. My name is Ms. Sumiyoshi. Is this the Mr. Xavier, the principal of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children?"

"This is."

"I'm calling to see if you would like to do an exchange student program with my school. We are a very elite girls' high school in Japan. Seien Girl's High School, a private school. What do you say?"

"I do not know if my students would be comfortable at your school, Ms. Sumiyoshi. You see, some of my students have special needs."

"There is no need to worry, Mr. Xavier. We have highly trained professionals at our school."

"Well, I'm not sure if the student's parents would approve of sending them overseas."

"That is no problem. I can send a student over for the semester. She is one of our best students and is very well behaved. I'll call about the details."

"I'm not so sure that would work out. Some of our students have difficulty adjusting to change, and the addition of a new student, for only a semester, may upset them."

"I understand perfectly the situation, professor. You see, we have a school, um _nurse,_ who understands the problems of certain students very well."

"I see."

"So I will send over a student in about two day's time. I would appreciate it if you would send someone to pick her up from the airport."

"…Of course."

"Good day, Mr. Xavier."

"Good day, Ms. Sumiyoshi."

* * *

"Rara, why does it have to be raining outside _again_?" Yukiko asked, exasperated. She was a somewhat scrawny girl, with black hair that was bleached- something that she really wasn't supposed to have at her school. The rules were very strict. Her eyes were an odd amber color- especially for a Japanese girl.

They were stuck inside for the second day in a row, and being outside in the warm air seemed a better alternative to their dorm rooms-especially at the moment.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask someone who does know, like the _weatherman_?"

"Sorry for asking." Yukiko mumbled.

"Hey, Ms. Yamaguchi was looking for you, she said something about the principal. I hope you're not in trouble."

"What?! I don't remember anything that I've done to get in trouble."

Rara raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, I don't remember anything _this year_."

"No kidding. You were almost kicked out _three times_ last year!"

"…Don't remind me."

* * *

"Tanaka Yukiko?" the assistant principal called. She was not a pleasant woman, and all the kids were afraid of her.

"Here."

"Follow me."

They walked into the principal's office and Yukiko sat down.

"You may leave now Ms. Yamaguchi," said the principal, Ms. Sumiyoshi.

Ms. Yamaguchi looked at Yukiko, as if expecting her to blow something up, and then left. She probably wasn't very far off.

"What is it this time? I didn't do anything, I promise!"

"Don't worry, Miss Tanaka. You are not in trouble this time. Actually you have been chosen to be an exchange student to a school in America."

"What!? What do you mean? You didn't ask me if I wanted to go!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"You know, people in America might welcome you better if you don't raise your voice so often," the principal replied coolly.

"…Hn."

"Anyway, the people there are very nice. In fact, some of them have very similar _talents_ as yours. You will have a great learning experience," she said.

"…_And hopefully get a better attitude as well_," she added under her breath.

* * *

**So there you have it! This is my first story on Fanfiction. I would appreciate it if you did not review this chapter just to flame it. If you do not like it, would you kindly instead tell me why you don't like it, and how it could improve. Thank you for your time!!**

**-xjpsngrlx**


	2. The Truth Doesn't Lie

**I am sorry for the trouble! For some reason, the section breaks were not working! And I couldn't update this chapter to fix it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men

* * *

**

At the Institute…

"Professor, she is just a human! How can we just let her come!?"

"Logan, you need to calm down. All we can do is hide our powers. She doesn't have to know about us at all. In fact, we should welcome her very well. Why don't you talk to Kitty and have her arrange some party to welcome her?"

…

"Fine."

"Good. Now I have some business to attend to. Make sure that Kitty knows the situation and that she will be able to accommodate. That is all."

* * *

The manor she was looking at couldn't be a school! It looked more like a castle than a school. It even had a pool! Amazing!

"Are you Yukiko?"

A woman was looking at her. She had deep red hair and seemed nice. Some guy wearing some bizarre sunglasses was with her.

"Y-yes."

"Follow me."

She did as she was told. The woman-whom she learned was called Jean-led her to her dorm. She was very chatty. Yukiko preferred to let her run the conversation. She didn't want to sound stupid; her English wasn't all that great. At least she could understand it pretty well.

Jean stopped at a door and knocked. A girl opened the door. She had brown hair and looked exactly what Yukiko thought was a typical American.

"This is Kitty. You'll be sharing this room with her. She will show you around the rest of the school."

For some reason, she looked intently at Kitty, kind of as if they were talking to each other…without…talking………bizarre. _'What a bunch of wackos,' _she thought.

Jean and the weirdo with the sunglasses left the room for Yukiko and Kitty to get to know each other.

"Okay! Nice to meet you! I'm Kitty, which you like already know. This will be your bed," she point to a bed that looked plain and boring.

'_These Americans have no imaginations. I can't wait to spice things up a bit.'_ Yukiko thought with a smile. "Thank you," she started to put her bags on the bed.

"Oh, you can totally put your stuff like in here." Kitty pointed at a dresser. "Did you like bring a swimsuit?" she asked, catching Yukiko off guard.

"N-no."

"That's great! We can go shopping! It will be so much fun! Tonight we are going to have a big swim party to welcome you. You are going to love it here!" Kitty replied with enthusiasm.

"O-okay." _Great. I __**hate**__ swimming.

* * *

_

Kitty and Yukiko were currently at a mall somewhere near the school. At the moment they were at a store with tons of swimsuits and other swim apparel.

"Why don't you like try this one on? It has totally cute flowers on them!" Kitty asked.

It was a bikini that was white with bright blue flowers.

'_How did she convince me to come?! I hate shopping, and I especially hate swimming and anything else that involves a lot of people.'_ Yukiko thought. She sighed and went to try it on.

"It fits," Yukiko called.

"Okay then. Let's totally get it!"

Yukiko changed back out of the bikini and went with Kitty to the cash register. There was a long line.

"Um, how do we have the time to go shopping?" asked Yukiko.

"Well, we like don't have school today-it's a Saturday."

"What do you mean? In Japan, there is always school on Saturday."

"What!? That is like, child cruelty or something! I totally couldn't last in that kind of school!"

"It actually is not that bad. And you learn more that way." _Not that I ever learned that much…_

"Okay, like whatever."

They came to the front of the line.

"That will be $16.84, please," said some random cashier.

"Here you go." Kitty handed her a few bills. "Okay let's like go back to the manor."

* * *

"Yukiko, like aren't you ready yet? This party is for you," Kitty pointed out.

"I know. I'm almost ready," Yukiko sighed.

"Is like something wrong?" asked Kitty. "You sound upset."

"I'm fine," she replied. _'As if. I really don't want to do this.'_

They went out to the pool, where Kitty introduced everyone.

"… and this is Jean, you already know her, and this is Kurt."

"Hello everyone. It is nice to meet you," Yukiko said, a little worried at this point. _'How am I ever going to get out of swimming if there are so many people here?'_

"Okay, let's get this party like started!" Kitty exclaimed.

Someone, whose name Yukiko had already forgotten, turned on some music and people started wandering off. Yukiko stayed away from the pool.

A little later Rogue, or at least that's what Yukiko thought her name was, came up to her.

"Why aren't you going into the pool?" she asked.

"I don't feel like swimming," Yukiko answered, a little evasively.

"Oh, come on. Just go in for a little bit."

"That's okay. I really don't like swimming."

Kurt-was that his name?-walked up right then.

"No von does not like svimming. Vhy don't you come in?" he asked.

"I really don't like swimming!" Yukiko replied, a little forcefully that time.

"Please Yukiko?" asked Rogue.

"For the last time, no! Will you please stop asking me! I really don't want to go!!" yelled Yukiko.

Everyone stared at her, but not at her face. They were looking…

She glanced down.

'_Oh great!!! My __tail__ is showing! Now everyone knows I'm not human!'_

Suddenly Yukiko vanished.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**-xjpnsgrlx**


	3. Revelations

**First of all, thank you to wisdom-jewel, rogue-scholar07, and The Fuzzy Dudette I for being my newest reviewer! Cookies for everyone!!**

**Next, I am sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I was studying for one of the biggest exams of my life, and this was not my top priority at the time. Now that it is over, I will be spending more time (hopefully!) on this story. So please forgive me!!**

**And last of all, I would like to thank wisdom-jewel for pointing out that I did not describe Yukiko's tail. So that is fixed now in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

* * *

**

"What? Where did she go?!" someone yelled.

Several people jumped back-as if someone were pushing them.

"I'll go after her," Logan said.

* * *

He found her crying under one of the trees.

"What do you want?" she asked, a little accusingly. "Come to make fun of the 'monster?'"

"Hey, you're not a monster, and you're not the only mutant here."

Snickt.

Snuct.

She stared at his hand. Then suddenly hugged him. He stiffened.

"Arig- Thank you."

Then she started laughing. And then she was crying because she was laughing so hard.

BAMF!

Kurt popped in.

"Oh!" Yukiko gasped in surprise.

"Evevyone has veen looking for you, frauline!"

…'_What?' …_"They have?!"

"Ve vere vorried after you rahn out on us."

He extended his hand. She took it, expecting Kurt to help her up.

BAMF!

Yukiko began to gag.

"Oh! I am sorry, frauline! I forgot zat teleporting causes people to feel nauseous at first!!"

"N-no pr-problem," she coughed.

"Professor Xavier, I've fouhnd her!" Kurt yelled.

"I can see Kurt. Thank you for bringing her here," the professor said. "Yukiko, we did not know you were a mutant. That is very unusual, seeing as I am able to tell if one is a mutant with my mind. You see, we are all mutants here. My specific power is telepathy. Do you have an idea why I could not tell that you are a mutant?" he asked.

"Umm, I have no clue."

"I see. Everyone, it is safe to be in your normal forms," he called. "That includes you, Yukiko."

She let her tail show. It was a reddish-brown with a black tips, and looked exactly like a fox's tail. It was the same color as her hair.

"Professor," Yukiko began, "how can there be so many mutants here? I've only met one other mutant in my life."

"Oh, there are a lot more than you think. There are millions in this world." Yukiko's eyes went wide at that. "The media don't want you to know this because they don't want to scare humans."

"Humans? So mutants aren't actually humans?" she asked, eyes wider than they were.

"That is not correct. We are, in fact, human. However, as far as we can tell, we have a different gene than other humans. With this gene, we have different abilities, such as telepathy, or in your case, what seems like shape shifting. Also, I would—yes?" he asked, puzzled by the look on her face. She looked like she didn't believe all of this. Or was amused by something.

"Professor Xaivier, I do not have the power to change forms. I have the power of illusions," she stated quite clearly.

He had a very thoughtful expression at that statement. "Illusions… Why yes, that would explain some things." He seemed more like he was talking to himself than to someone else. Then he looked at Yukiko again. "Well I think we have had a very eventful day. Why don't we all get some rest now."

Yukiko looked around in surprise. She hadn't realized what time it was, but now it was getting pretty dark.

Kitty came up to her. "Oh this is going to be so exciting!! I have to show you the school, but like you didn't see it before!" she exclaimed, looking very excited.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I don't mind reviews that tell me that this isn't the best story, as long as you tell me how it could improve-so no flaming please!**

**-xjpnsgrlx**


	4. Uneasy

**Hey everyone!! I am sorry for taking so long on this chapter, there was a lot of stuff going on.**

* * *

Kitty showed Yukiko "her" way through the mansion. Yukiko was shocked. No one she knew could walk through walls…except ghosts. Maybe Kitty was a real live, um, dead ghost!

Along the way, Kitty was telling her about the mansion and what the X-men (as Yukiko found they called themselves) did in their daily lives.

"Each morning we like wake up early to practice in like the danger room. We practice like controlling our powers and being able to like use them and like how to totally fight with them.

And each of us has like a codename that we like call each other for missions or in the danger room," Kitty explained.

"My name is like Shadowcat," she said. Yukiko thought it was very appropriate. It seemed very ghost-like.

"Do you like have a name that you want to like be called? We could totally come up with some for like you to use." Kitty then asked.

"Kitsune," was the very immediate reply.

"Kitsune…is that like Japanese for like something?"

"Yes. It means fox-spirit," Yukiko answered.

"Oh, that like totally makes sense. So what is your like power exactly?" Kitty asked.

"Well I can create illusions. It's not very strong yet. I can only make people believer in the sight, touch, and sound of the illusion. I'm not able to do taste and smell yet," she said with a note of regret in her voice.

Kitty's eyes widened. "That's like totally amazing! That is like a really awesome power!" she exclaimed.

They got to their room and sat down on the beds.

"So when did you like find out you like had your power?" she asked.

"I knew ever since I was a baby, of course. When did you become a ghost? Were you human once? Or are you some kind of demon?" Yukiko asked excitedly.

Kitty blinked in confusion. _'Ghost? Demon? Oh! It must be some like Japanese thing that she has no idea like how to phrase. Poor girl!'_

Yukiko prompted, "You know, how you can walk through walls. Just like a ghost. But you are solid and do not look like you could float away."

"Oh, I'm like not a ghost, or a demon, or any like other weird thing. I'm totally just a human. The walking through walls is like my mutant power. Just like having a tail and creating illusions is like yours!" Kitty explained.

"Hmf. Mutant power. As if I am human and am such a mutant," Yukiko scoffed.

"What! Don't like say that! You're a human just like me and like the rest of us mutants totally are." Kitty exclaimed.

"Well I can understand that you are a human. You don't have a tail or eyes like mine. Or a mother like mine."

"But you are human! Your mother was not right!! Trust me, she doesn't know what you are!" Kitty exclaimed, alarmed. She had never met a mutant that seemed so dead set that they weren't human, let alone a mutant. Even Kurt.

Yukiko sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never met so many," she hesitated, "mutants, or even people that accepted me for who I am."

"It's like totally fine. No one here will ever reject you for being yourself," Kitty said.

Yukiko looked skeptical. She highly doubted that.

"In fact, you remember Kurt, right? The teleporter?" Kitty asked. Yukiko nodded cautiously. "He like has a tail too, and he doesn't exactly look human in like his real form. And people have totally accepted him, so like, don't worry," Kitty said with a smile.

"Thanks Kitty," Yukiko stated simply. As she said it, Kitty saw something flash across her face that kind of…scared her.

Yukiko looked at the clock. It was 12:07 am. "Oh look, it's past midnight. I think that you should be getting to sleep. It's late."

"Yeah it like is. Good night, Yukiko," Kitty sounded a little nervous.

"Good night, Kitty." And she turned off the light.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!!!**

**-xjpnsgrlx**


	5. A Friend Like You?

**Hey, it's been a while since I updated. No really valid excuse other than the times I remembered were very inconvenient. Well, I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**But first, I would like to thank wisdom-jewel and 12kirby12 for reviews!!! And 12kirby12 and Melody Night for favoriting my story!! These always make me happy!!**

*****In addition, I changed a few things in the first few chapters, so I would appreciate it if you could maybe look over the second and third chapter again, thank you!!!*****

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

The next morning Kitty woke up for the danger room session, and Yukiko wasn't there. She went to the bathroom and checked there for her, but as she was brushing her teeth, Kitty couldn't find Yukiko there either. So as she was getting ready, she decided whether or not to talk to the Professor about her.

_'Yukiko like really needs help. She is so totally convinced that she is not human! But what if she like found out I like talked to Professor X, she would totally be angry, right?'_

In the end, she decided that it would be better for Yukiko if she were to talk to the Professor, still wondering where Yukiko was.

* * *

At that moment, Yukiko was outside looking at the sunrise. She was sitting in a tree, overlooking the ocean by the mansion. She sighed. _'I miss home. Heck, I even miss mom and her insane instruction. All of these…mutants trying to make you feel "normal" is getting old. And I was done with that when I first came.'_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud BAMF!

Yukiko choked as she waved away the brimstone and glared at Kurt for interrupting her solitude.

"Sorry for bothering you, but ze Professor wanted to see you," he told her.

Yukiko looked at him oddly. Then she said, "Kitty told me you had a tail as well."

"Well yeah, but I'm wearing my image-inducer. Zis way I can go to school like a normal human."

"But why would you want to hide yourself around someone else like you? I wouldn't," she stated as she flicked her tail.

"O-okay," Kurt stammered as he turned it off. He expected her run off screaming.

"Wow!! You're such a pretty shade of blue! I never expected to meet someone like me here!" Yukiko exclaimed, very excited.

"You mean you're not afraid of me?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"Why should I be? We're the same thing, aren't we?" Yukiko questioned, confusion showing clearly on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just not used to anyone reacting the way you did."

"Why would anyone do that? They're different than us. They have no idea what it's like to be us."

"Zat's true," he agreed. Then he appeared to remember something, "Oh yeah, you still need to go to the Professor."

"Okay, well I'll see you later then," she told him as she stood up to leave.

* * *

"Professor Xavier, you wanted to see me?" Yukiko asked, looking a little worried. The only time that adults wanted to see her was because she was in trouble for another prank. But she hadn't done anything…yet.

"Yes. Sit down, Yukiko," he said calmly. "I asked Kurt to find you because I expected that if you saw someone else who has a mutation similar to yours, that you would be able to feel a little more relaxed here. I trust he showed you his real form?"

"Yes, he did," Yukiko replied cautiously, still worried that she might be in trouble.

"Good. Now I asked you here so that if you have any questions or concerns that you can always come to me for help. In addition, I would like to tell you about all of the training that we do here so you can join in and help to be able to control your powers better and possibly strengthen them."

Yukiko perked up at that. "You mean you can help me improve my powers?"

"Yes. That is part of the training that we do in the danger room. We use our powers to help strengthen them, and be able to react better in real situations."

"Wonderful! When can I start?" Yukiko asked, very excited now.

"Well first I need to tell you about the schedule. We train in the danger room every morning before school, and sometimes after. We also train on weekends. At school, we need you to not use yours powers. Because there are normal humans there, we would like you to keep your tail hidden at all times and not to use yours powers unless needed. Of course you can use your powers to hide your tail, but I would prefer that that is all that you use them for," the Professor explained.

"Okay, thank you Professor."

"I heard from Kitty that you chose a codename for yourself already. Kitsune, correct?" he asked.

"Un…I mean yes," she replied.

"I'm glad you did. Since today is Sunday, you may have the day off to go look around the mansion and to get better acquainted with the other mutants. Tomorrow you will start school over at Bayville High School."

"Thank you Professor Xavier."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!!! I'm sorry that it was so short this time, but I was a little pressured to get it posted. Anyway, I hope you still liked it!!**

**-xjpnsgrlx**

**P.S. Please review!!**


End file.
